A Vocaloid Story
by pandoraterra
Summary: Neru is shy girl, who has lost some of her memory. She doesn't even know it! For some reason two new students in her class seem familiar. Will we find out why? (Yes this is my first fan-fiction.)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not really sure what I'm doing. For some reason I wanted to write a Vocaloid fan-fiction. I didn't come up with a story; I just had the urge to write this. So, to warn you I don't know where I'm going to go with this story.**

**Neru:**

I am Akita Neru. Never been much to my life. I don't speak often. I escape with writing. When I'm not at my house, I use my cellphone to write. That's why people always think I'm texting. But, who the hell would I text? I'm a huge loner. But, this is all stuff you will come to know throughout the story. So, it's a bit useless.

"Neru! Neru!" I heard my brother, Nero yells. I groaned "What?" I yelled back to him. I was still half-asleep on my bed with my notebook and pencil next to me. I stayed up writing songs with unknown meaning to anyone but me. Everything I write is hard to comprehend by other people. "Finally! Get up, we have school you know!" He yelled to me. Oh, right. I forgot that existed. "Okay, okay. I'm getting up." I yelled. I looked at my clock seeing I had thirty minutes till school started letting in. This is usually enough time for me. I got dressed and ran down stairs, and into the kitchen. "Look I got your toast ready for you. It's on the counter." said Nero. I looked and found it and quickly ate it. "Thanks so much, Nero!" I ran to the restroom to brush my teeth and hair. I put my hair in its usual side ponytail. I always found it strange how I put it up in a strange style considering all of my shyness. Right after I was done I heard a honk from my ride. Nero's friend, Oliver, has his mother pick us up and bring the three of us to school. I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my black backpack from the living room and ran straight to their car. Nero was right behind me.

As usual it was a pretty awkward ride to school. Most people find talking to me hard. I guess because I have this thing called a sharp tongue I think. I might not talk much but when I do I'm saying something rude. It sucks. I don't want to be like that but I can't help it. Once we got to school I quickly went to my locker. After putting my backpack up and getting the books I needed I went to my homeroom. "Class, please quit down for the announcements." my teacher, Ritsu said, more like demanded us. After we listened to all of the useless announcements, my class started chatting away. I had decided to reread one of my favorite books; Incarnate by Jodi Meadows. After a few minutes our principal came in with two similar looking people, one a girl with an interesting head dress and the other a boy with hair that reminded me of a banana. The principal went to my teacher and whispered in her ear. After Ms. Ritsu nodded the principal left. Ms. Ritsu coughed to get everyone's attention "Class, today we have two new students, Rin and Len Kagamine. I hope all of you will welcome them in." The two blondes were standing in the front of the classroom awkwardly. "Ms. Ritsu, where do we sit?" The girl, Rin, asked. Oh, no. The two empty seats were next to mine in the corner of the classroom. I do not want to possibly have to talk to people I don't know. "Oh, you two can take those empty seats in the back." Oh no, oh no, oh no. They are walking over here. "Hi, I'm Rin and this is my twin brother Len." Yeah I know the teacher just said it. "What's your name?" Rin said as she sat down at the desk to my right, her brother sat down on the one to my left. "Um, it's Akita Neru." I responded. "What a cool name." Not really. "Want to know something funny?" she asked. I nodded. "Len and I got lost trying to find our way to the office." She giggled after she said it. She defiantly isn't shy, she is very…..friendly. It's nice, and familiar. I suddenly have the feeling that I know these two, or at least this girl. "We wouldn't have gotten lost if you weren't so stubborn." The boy, Len said next to me. "Hey, Neru, you want to see our schedules to see if we have any other classes together?" Rin asked me, avoiding the insult Len gave to her. "Um, sure," I answered. She gave me the two slips of paper. Why does she also have Len's? I looked at them. Let's see I have English, science, social studies, gym, and obviously homeroom with both of them. I have choir, math, and free period with Len.

I was going to spend a lot of time with these two.

**I'm sorry for all the errors I make. Please don't be rude or anything this is my first fan-fiction story I have uploaded. I mean I do want anything that could make the story better or whatever. I think after writing this I have an idea on what I want to do with this story. Please review! I'm also sorry for the first chapter being so short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews, followed, or favored the story. I'm hoping to upload a new chapter twice a week. Once again, it isn't a very long chapter. It's just that if I were to continue this chapter, it would be extremely long. **

**Neru:**

"So, Len, did you choose homemaking?" I rudely asked. He blushed and looked away. "No, it's just what they stuck me with," he said. "Sure," I said with a slight hint of humor. He started to look annoyed at me. "Why would I choose such a girly and easy class? I do like to challenge myself," he said with annoyance. We were still in homeroom. Sometimes it feels like homeroom takes forever. I looked away from Len and looked towards Rin. "Hey have you guys ever been to a school with changing days?" I asked her. Her face looked at me with confusion, so obviously no. "No, I don't believe so. Have we Len?" She looked to her twin. In response he shook his head. "Well, it means we switch days. There's an alternating schedule for the two days." She looked at me with confusion, not understanding what I was saying. I looked at Len who seemed like he understood. Then I took Rin's schedule and highlighted the A-day classes. "See, you will go to these classes today," I said and pointed to the highlighted ones. "You will go to the other classes tomorrow. Then you will go to the highlighted ones the next day. Do you get it?" I asked. "Well, yeah," she asked, "but, why did they have to come up with such a difficult system?" How would I know? "I don't know." I replied. "Len!" I said turning to my left, "Since you take choir in the same period as me, you need to know that today you won't be going to home-ec." He turned to me, "Hmm?" He sounded like he didn't care. "Instead we go to the choir room, which reminds me, do either of you know where any of your classes are located?" Rin nodded and said, "They gave us a tour yesterday, but we don't remember any of it." Doesn't' surprise me. "Well, I guess I'll help you two." I said. I didn't want to be, but I was happy. I mean, Rin has been very nice to me but I don't really know what to think about Len. He doesn't really talk to me. For some reason I feel like I'm supposed to automatically like this guy. You know, like in books; the main character instantly feels attracted to the romance interest. Life isn't a book, Neru. Why do I have to remind myself? "Rin and Len, follow me when it's time to go to next period." And with that the bell rang.

Most of the school day had gone by quickly. Before I knew it, it was already lunch. I was kind of excited. For the first time I was going to be sitting next to people I like. When it was time for lunch Rin practically ran out of the classroom. Apparently, she remembered where it was located. Len and I walked to the cafeteria. When we got there; we found Rin at one of the larger tables, saving two seats for us…. I think. I was shocked. Rin was surrounded by tons of people. I thought maybe a bunch of boys, but no it was a mixture of boys and girls. "Well, I guess my sister has better luck in making friends than I do." Len said looking at the table. "It appears that way," I said starting to walk towards where Rin was seated. "Hey, Rin," I said, sitting down next to her. "Hey, Neru!" She said, being slightly perky. I looked around to see if I knew anyone who was sitting at the table. The girl on the other side of Rin had teal colored hair in large pigtails. She was holding the hand of a girl next to her, who had a headband on top of her pink hair. Oh! These must be the popular lesbians of the school. I always thought it would be interesting to meet them. "Rin can you introduce me to your friends?" Len asked her. Thank god! Because I'm pretty sure I have been going to the same school since Kindergarten with almost everyone around me, and I don't know their names. "Oh, yeah, this is Miku and Luka," she said gesturing to the teal hair colored girl and the pink haired one. "This is Gumi, Teto, Kaito, Miki, Piko, Aku, and Dell," she said as she pointed to a girl with green hair, a girl with pink short curly pigtails, a boy with blue hair, a girl with a strange shade of red hair, a boy with gray hair, a girl with white hair, and another boy with gray hair. How did she make so many friends so fast? We only had one period without her. "Hello, you're Neru, right?" asked Miku. I nodded. When looking closer at her I thought I saw some similarities in appearance between the both of us. Weird.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Rin's and Len's lockers were right next to mine. We were getting our stuff when I suddenly wondered where they had moved. "Hey, where do you guys live?" I asked. Rin and Len both stopped what they were doing. "Um, we don't exactly remember the exact location. We just remember the way there from the school," Len answered. Of course. "Do you guys walk?" I asked. "Yeah, we live kind of close to the school," he answered. "I do too," I replied, "I usually get a ride to school, and then walk home." And that was the end of the conversation. Once we had all of our stuff and exited the school, they started to head home, but I stayed standing in the front. "What are you doing Neru?" asked Rin. "Oh, I'm waiting for my brother. He's always one of the last out of the school." I said. Nero takes forever getting all of his stuff from his locker. "You have a brother?" She asked. I nodded. "What's his name?" "His name is Nero. He's in a grade below us." I responded. And right on cue Nero came out of the building with Oliver. "Hey, sloth," I said to Nero as he came closer to us. "Hello to you too, loner, wait are these people here for you? Are they 'your friends'?" He asked being a sarcastic little brother. I glanced at him with daggers shooting from my eyes. He didn't get the message to shut up. "Is she holding you against your will? "He laughed and high-fived Olivier. Jerk. "Not that I'm aware of." Rin said giggling. Oh, no! She's falling under the cute little brother curse. How can I save her? I giggled a little to myself. Everyone glanced my way. Shit. I started to blush. "So, Oliver, are you coming over?" I asked him. "Yeah, we have a project that we need to do," he said, "but probably won't." "You guys will most likely end up playing video games." I said jokingly. He nodded agreeing with me.

It took me little bit to realize we were all walking in the same direction, and then I found out why. Rin and Len started walking to the house right next to ours. This house has been empty for about two years. I remember…... wait remember what? I don't know whatever. "So, is this where you guys live?" I asked. The question had an obvious answer. "Yeah," Len said, giving me the dumb look. Okay, he's right; it was a pretty dumb question. Why would they be walking up the path to a house that they don't live in? "Well, I live right next door." I said, pointing to my house. Rin smiled like a kid on Christmas. "You, live right next door? How amazing! Can we come over?" she squealed with excitement. "Well, uh, um." I muttered. "Okay! Great! Come on Len." She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards my house. "Hey! Wait, I never said I wanted to come!" Len was yelling in protest. Rin shot him death glares. "What did you say, Len?" She kind of asked. It seemed more like a threat. He gulped. "Nothing," he said in fear. Before I could control myself, I was laughing. Like a maniac. The two twins stopped and stared at me. "Oh, god, Len, you are such a wimp," I said in between laughing. He turned bright red in embarrassment. Once I calmed down, we started walking to my house.

Someone's going to be happy that I brought home friends.

**Well, now that I look at it, it's not that short of a chapter, huh? I guess I should've mentioned this before but, there is yuri in the story. I hope its okay. And I lied; I'm still confused on what I'm doing with this story. But, we shall see how it all plays out. If there or any pairings that you would like to see in the story leave a review or whatever saying which Vocaloids with which. I might be able to put the couple in the story. Also do the same if there is a Vocaloid that you really would like to see.**


End file.
